


家养吸血鬼

by baweijiayu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: 穷逼孤儿高中生Credence与想找一个合适饲主的吸血鬼大佬Graves。*看了FightNight被科林撩到的产物。
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves





	家养吸血鬼

Credence捡了一只吸血鬼回家。

准确来说，是被一只吸血鬼占了房子。

那天晚上他原本只是好好地走在回家路上，却被一个身材结实的男人挡住了路。对方肆无忌惮地呲着一对尖牙，有些慵懒却威慑力极强地命令他带自己去他的家里。原话是这样的——

“快点，小子。不然下一秒你大概就会看见自己的心脏放在脑袋上？”

他还能怎么办？他吓得差点一屁股坐在地上。

然而这位先生却完全没有传说中吸血鬼高贵冷傲的样子，大爷一般占据了狭小房间里唯一的破旧木板床，支着腿出去卖血浆回来。当他艰难地攒了大半天的勇气问他为什么不自己去时，对方只是嫌弃地看了他一眼：“我也想知道为什么你们这里的地下黑市居然见鬼的在白天也愿意开门。”好像觉得他蠢得不可救药一样。

所以说你为什么不可以等到晚上自己亲自去？——这句话他到底没敢再问出来。

让他，一个连酒吧都没去过的未成年学生去地下黑市？Credence第一次觉得，一直以来穷得连二手课本都要买不起的生活似乎也没那么可怕。

但他还是乖乖地靠近了那个位于酒吧街和红灯区中央的地址——他深信如果自己拒绝的话，男人下一秒就会扑上来把他吸成一具干尸。这样看来，那对亮晶晶的小尖牙似乎一点也没有自己感觉中那么可爱。

况且，他比谁都清楚饿肚子的滋味。

那天他差点被那里一群群满身纹身和肌肉的凶汉凶得尿了裤子，但当血液将那个男人的嘴唇染成了鲜红，他却感到一种不符合对方性别和身份的妖艳感，似乎一切都那么值得。

“过来，小子。”男人扔掉手中空空如也的血袋，惬意地舔舐嘴唇，露出两颗白得漂亮的尖牙。见他还没动静，直接伸手把Credence拉过来，抱枕般环在怀里，唇边就是他裸露在外的苍白脖颈。

破旧的木板床隐约发出了不堪重负的嘎吱声。Credence恐惧地闭紧了双眼，但男人只是伸出舌尖舔了舔他的侧颈，然后便不再动弹：“睡觉。”

于是Credence就这么被一个男人紧紧锢在怀里僵硬了大半夜，直到天快亮时才撑不住睡意，贴着身后男人结实的胸膛沉沉睡去。

>>>

Credence又被打了。那些他不熟悉的同学抱着健壮的手臂，满脸讥讽地朝着他攥起拳头。

但他只是一如既往地沉默着任由他们把他按在水池边踹了又喘，然后在那些人哄笑着散去后跪着一本本拾起被撕破的旧课本。即使回到家后他也没有提前这件事，只是讷讷地道歉没有早点回来给男人捎上一份报纸。他把头埋得很低，尽全力掩饰自己不自然的走路姿势，没注意到男人对着他领口露出的淤青和红肿的手腕危险地眯起了眼。

第二天早上他没再见到那几个同学。从此他再也没有见过他们。

放学时他惊讶地发现男人正站在校门口等着他，用帽子和衣领严严实实地遮去了大半张脸，防贼一般躲避着夕阳黯淡的余晖。

Credence没敢去猜测原因，只能木讷地走过去，忐忑而默然地跟在男人后面回了家。

太阳逐渐隐去了最后一丝光芒。当他终于忍不住在离家不远的巷子里抬起头，却正对上男人的脸，一双本该危险的眼睛孩子般饶有兴致地观察着他，两颗尖牙从嘴唇的缝隙间微微地反着光。

——他一定是昏了头。居然在这个可怕又危险的冷血动物身上看到了阔别已久的关切和温暖。

Credence紧张地攥紧了背包带，丝毫没有注意到自己的唇角随之带起了不由自主的弧度。他被什么东西附身了一般大着胆子凑上去，用指尖小心翼翼地试探着碰了碰男人唇间露出的尖牙。那两颗洁白的小东西和他想象中一样冰凉而锋利，轻易就刺破了他的指腹。

那一瞬间男人眼中本能的贪婪和狂暴让Credence几乎觉得自己就要成为惨死的猎物。但那些危险的光芒只是一闪而过，男人随即轻轻笑了起来，侧过头避开他的手指，只是在指尖立刻嘴唇前伸出舌头恋恋不舍地舔净了那些血珠：“味道不错啊，小子。”男人有些意犹未尽地看了一眼伤口，“下次不要再这样引诱我了。真的会把你吸干的哦。”

Credence还有些愣愣的。但指尖明显却细小的刺痛感不断提醒着他自己根本没有受到任何伤害。

“走了，小子。”男人抬起手，屈起指节碰了碰他的脸侧，手背擦过那些没怎么修剪而显得浓密随性的鬈曲发梢，转身率先走向小巷深处，他们一起居住的地方，“下次记得让他们不要再那掺水的血浆给你了……我付那么多钱，可不是为了买劣等货。”

Credence的脸颊因为男人毫无预兆的碰触而微微发热。他笨拙地点点头跟上去，心里不知怎么地浮起了一个怪诞、大胆，却又让他喜滋滋的念头——

似乎，养一只吸血鬼还是一件不错的事情？


End file.
